


[Podfic] future rust by valkyriepilot

by leftishark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Season/Series 07, Protective Keith (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron) Has Anxiety, s8 doesn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftishark/pseuds/leftishark
Summary: Nothing feels right. He does his best to ignore it, throwing himself head first into his work as usual, but Shiro can't shake the nagging feeling in the back of his head that something is wrong.Even if he knows that everything is fine, that doesn't always mean Shiro is okay.(A podfic made for the sheith positivity party!)





	[Podfic] future rust by valkyriepilot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [future rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950488) by [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot). 
  * Inspired by [future rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950488) by [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriepilot/pseuds/valkyriepilot). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/183027291@N04/48690712853/in/dateposted-public/)

listen on [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/sharki-leftishark/future-rust)

or download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a31f1geoslwlqkd/future_rust_podfic.mp3/file)

I really enjoyed the original fic and thought it would translate well to an audio format! This is my first podfic, so I can only hope it does the original justice. Please let [valkyriepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950488) know if you enjoyed it, too!


End file.
